The SensAZNals
by Swt China
Summary: Three typical high school girls, a glitzy rebel, a gentle princess, and a sardonic schoolgirl befriend the Teen Titans. An enemy up from Lexy's past abducts her and erases her memory, and it's likely that she'll never get it back. RR please!
1. Chapter I

SensAZNal :: Chapter I___________  
  
It's a typical day at the City's local high school; garbage bins tipped over, year-old flyers strewn randomly on the hallways, and several gratified picnic tables are scattered around the school for students' use. At a certain table seats three 15-years-old teenagers. One girl was reading a textbook, one is applying make-up and the last one is munching on potato chips. These unique girls make up the gang, the SensAZNal.  
  
"Aiyah, I'm so not looking forward to English today." The girl, with her hair in two buns, moaned in grief, popping a handful of potato chip in her mouth.  
  
"Just be lucky you're not going to AP Bi with a teacher who molests little boys." Another girl pointed out; her eyes still glued on the pages of the textbook with the words, AP BIOLOGY, on the cover.  
  
"Wait, who molests little boys?" A girl, who sported a black bandanna asked while applying eyeliner around her honey-colored eyes.  
  
"My teacher is so old, you can find Jesus in his high school yearbook." Lexy stated, crumpling the potato chip bag and tossing it at Alex.  
  
"I felt that!" Alex cried, still not budging.  
  
"Aha, but guess what my AP Biology teacher and Target have in common?" Exya challenged.  
  
Alex and Lexy, in unison, "What?"  
  
"Little boys' pants, half off!" Exya and Lexy howled with laughter. Alex continues to draw on her face. "I would be on the floor laughing my butt off, but I don't want to mess up my perfect application."  
  
"Oh, like this?" Exya smirked, nudging Alex's elbow.  
  
"Hey! You're lucky I had a good grip on this pencil, Exya. I would strangle you in a minute flat." Alex threatened.  
  
Exya arched her eyebrow; "I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Oo, you're asking for it!" Alex sprang to her feet, but Lexy seized her. "Let me go, Lexy!"  
  
Exya stands with glorious grin. "Now, will you excuse me, I have AP Biology to attend." And then Exya disappears in a flash.  
  
"You know you will never lay a hand on her, she'll always disappear at the last moment. Why even try?" Lexy finally lets go.  
  
"Seems fun, and she deserves it." Alex adjusted her shirt collar. "See you later." With her nose in the air, Alex sauntered off to her class.  
  
Lexy is left standing near the picnic table, their usual hangout. She looks around the empty courtyard, class was going to start in 10 seconds, and her English class is literally across the school. She sighed and thought what life would be like without their everyday arguments. She suddenly dashed off, leaving clouds of dust behind her.  
  
"Today we'll be studying about alliteration." Lexy's teacher droned.  
  
Lexy sat in the middle of the class, she undid her hair so it cleverly hid the earphone's wire. Her head bobbed up and down to the music, closing her eyes and mouthing to the music.  
  
___________  
  
I need your feedback! ^_^ Read Chapter II to find out what happen when the SensAZNals bump into the Titan boys!  
  
| | | V 


	2. Chapter II

SensAZNal :: Chapter II___________  
  
Lexy dragged her feet out of the last class of the day; she whisked out her silvery flip phone to call her friends up on three-way.  
  
"Hey Lexy, what's crackalacking?" Alex greeted from the other line.  
  
"I'm a little busy balancing textbooks right now, so make it short and sweet." Exya urged. The sound of books avalanching was emitted.  
  
"I got a coupon for a free large pizza from winning that national cross country race a week ago. Want to go?" Lexy asked, sorting through her overcrowded locker.  
  
"Free pizza? Hell yea!" Alex squealed with glee, jumping up and down.  
  
"I don't know. I have tons of homework."  
  
"It's Friday! What in the world are you talking about?" Alex yelled from the other line.  
  
"If I must." Exya said dutifully.  
  
"Great, meet me at the picnic table. Byebye." Lexy clicked her phone off, shoved it into her pockets and waited by the carved/graffiti table. Sure enough, Exya appeared sitting cross-legged on the tabletop.  
  
The three girls walked to the pizza parlor, since Alex refused to run. Once they got there, several tables were full with familiar people from school. The girls take up a table and Lexy brought the food.  
  
"Heh, I'm starving, let's dig in!" Lexy announced. Alex and Exya takes two slices of the cheese pizza, Lexy shovels down the rest of in one scoop. People around are staring wide-eye at her, amazed yet startled by her hunger. Alex and Exya aren't surprised by her primitive behavior.  
  
A toddler boy whispered to her mother pointing at Lexy, who is presently stuffing thick slices of garlic bread down her throat, "Look mommy! I bet her parents never feed her at home!"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why you are always in better shape then me." Alex wonders, blotting the pizza with her napkin to soak up the puddles of grease.  
  
"Well, anyone would be if they had to swim five football fields less than a minute." Lexy acknowledged, downing several glasses of pink lemonade.  
  
A green boy from across the room spotted the ravenous girl starting on her banana split.  
  
"What are you looking at Double B?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"That girl eating." Beast Boy replied, pointing at Lexy.  
  
"What's so interesting about girls eating?" Cyborg looked at direction Beast Boy was pointing at.  
  
"Interesting?" Beast boy responded, shocked, "That chick just ate an entire pizza, downed several glasses of lemonade, polished off a banana split, and is now chewing down on her second loaf, not slice, second loaf of garlic bread." He sat in awe. "That's incredible."  
  
"I think she is just really hungry." Robin remarked. Starfire and Raven were at a seafood restaurant across the street, both girls were already sick of eating pizza.  
  
"Heads up Lexy, those guys are checking you out!" Alex nudged her friend.  
  
Lexy dabbed her daintily mouth with a napkin, "What a joke, they're probably checking you out. Definitely not me."  
  
Exya shoved the tray of trash to Lexy, "Dispose."  
  
Lexy winced, "But there is a slice of garlic bread in there."  
  
Alex and Exya muttered in unison, "Just do it."  
  
"What's up? Tell me you guys!" Lexy whined.  
  
"Those guys eyes' are stuck like glue on you." Alex informed.  
  
"You're point is.?" Lexy retorted.  
  
"The point is that you should let them know you're interested." Alex simply stated.  
  
"Why should I? I'm not interested!" Lexy reluctantly looked around, "Where are they?"  
  
"There is a big machine-looking guy, a little green dwarf, and one with a eye mask. But don't be so obvious!" Alex observed. "What are you doing just staring at them? Do you think they're animals at the Zoo? Wave!"  
  
Lexy sighed, and slightly waved.  
  
"Hey, what are they doing?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's gesture of another country." Cyborg surveyed.  
  
"Guys, they're just waving to us. Well, she apparently waving at me." Beast Boy explained.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who wants to wave at you?" Robin replied.  
  
"Aw, how cute, they're arguing over me!" Alex gushed.  
  
Exya rolls her eyes, "Who wants to argue over you?"  
  
Alex grinned playfully, "Why don't we go find out?" Alex drags her unlucky friends by the arm toward the table with Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
"Hey fellas!" Alex greeted in a flippant voice, forcing both her friends to sit beside her.  
  
"Watch the pro." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg and Robin. Beast Boy cleared his throat, "What's cookin' good-lookin'?"  
  
Alex burst out laughing jovially, Exya and Lexy cracked a nervous smile. Alex finally recovered and replied, "Nothing, nothing, and you?"  
  
"Same ol'. What brings three ladies. Wait! Let me correct myself, three fine ladies to this pizza place?"  
  
Lexy answered, "Simple, the love of pizza."  
  
"No way! That's why we're here. Looks like we have something in common." Beast Boy said.  
  
"So, what are your guys' names?" Exya asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Beast Boy. But you can call me Double B." Beast Boy introduced.  
  
"Cyborg." Cyborg took a long sip of his drink.  
  
"Robin, we are the members of the Teen Titans." Robin stated.  
  
"Teen Titans? I thought you guys looked familiar! The name is Exya." Exya extends a hand.  
  
"And I'm Alex." Alex chips in.  
  
"Lexy. You just met the SensAZNals." Lexy chimed.  
  
"What's that?" Robin asked.  
  
"Our little gang name. Hehehe." Exya added.  
  
Handshakes were exchanged, jokes are told, and everyone seemed to have good time.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to catch up on some homework." Exya interrupted, glancing at her wristwatch. Exya gets up to leave, "Nice to meet you guys!" Exya vanishes in a split second.  
  
"Whoa. I think my eyes are fooling me, but did Exya just disappeared?" Beast Boy rubbed his eyes.  
  
The two girls remaining shrugged and Lexy explained, "It's her ability, she can disappear and reappear somewhere else, she's probably at home at the moment."  
  
"That's amazing. I wish I could do that." Cyborg said.  
  
"Well, looks like we've got to go too. Wanna meet up sometimes later?" Alex asked.  
  
Beast Boy is delighted, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Alex grinned, "Great, here is my number. want Lexy's and Exya's? Oh well, I'm giving them to you anyway." Furiously scribbling on an unused napkin, "Here you go. Call us soon, all right?" Alex gets up to leave.  
  
Lexy chuckled, "See you guys later." Lexy gets up as well and hysterically dashed out. Alex was last to depart, yet the boys half-expected her to fly through the roof or something similar.  
  
"Is it just me, or is there something weird about those girls?" Robin asked finally.  
  
The boys exchanged glances and agreed, "Something weird."  
  
___________  
  
I tad bit longer than the first, but what do you think? Should the SensAZNals have a love interest in them? XP  
  
| | | V 


End file.
